


Marvel Universe Online

by Iron_Eirlyssa (Eirlyssa)



Series: Eirlyssa's 2020 Bingo Fills [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bucky Barnes Feels, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Everyone Has Issues, Gaming, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Language, Misunderstood Tony Stark, Online Gaming, Tags May Change, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirlyssa/pseuds/Iron_Eirlyssa
Summary: Bucky and his friends all play the same online game, where they met the one missing member of their group - Iron. They might not know one another in real life, but their friendship is definitely real.Except they might be closer than they think.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Eirlyssa's 2020 Bingo Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599220
Comments: 32
Kudos: 196
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Marvel Universe Online

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter fills square R2 - Online Interactions for my Tony Stark Bingo (card number 3022) and starts off a new year of Bingo fills!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!

“You ready?” Bucky called over to Steve. They’d been preparing for this raid for weeks, making sure they had everything they needed to ensure they would succeed.

“Been ready for days,” was Steve’s instant reply. He’d been the one to propose trying for it in the first place, despite the fact that their odds weren’t great. But then again, that was Steve, and it was the reason the Avengers were the best. They’d try for things no one else did and _succeeded_ somehow.

As one, they entered their usernames and passwords and waited for their computers to load into Marvel Universe.

_**T3hC4pt41n:** hey everyone_

_**W1nt3rS0ld13r:** hi y’all_

_**H4wk3y3:** finally!_

_**H4wk3y3:** was starting to wonder if you’d show_

_**T3hC4pt41n:** of course we’d show_

_**T3hC4pt41n:** i organized this_

_**T3hC4pt41n:** you’re just impatient_

_**Bl4ckW1d0w:** isn’t he always?_

Grinning, Bucky started typing.

_**W1nt3rS0ld13r:** i think we’re all impatient_

_**H4wk3y3:** hulk isn’t_

_**Hulxx0r:** we’re still five minutes early_

_**Hulxx0r:** i’ll get impatient when it’s actually time_

_**H4wk3y3:** *rolls eyes*_

_**Ir0nM4n:** good afternoon everyone_

Throwing a quick glance to make sure Steve wasn’t looking his way to see it, Bucky brightened up. Ir0nM4n was the only one of the group they didn’t actually know personally - or, well, Bruce probably did, since he’d been the one to introduce Iron. Apparently, they’d met during one of Bruce’s science outings, before he’d moved in with Nat and Clint and their adoptive parents. It wasn’t hard to believe, considering the guy behind the character was brilliant.

_**W1nt3rS0ld13r:** hey metal man!_

_**Ir0nM4n:** hi winter wonderland_

_**Ir0nM4n:** everyone here?_

_**T3hC4pt41n:** still waiting for our gods of thunder and mischief_

_**Ir0nM4n:** drat_

_**W1nt3rS0ld13r:** you in a hurry?_

Although they didn’t know a lot about him, it wasn’t a secret that Iron’s father was pretty strict when he was home, which fortunately wasn’t often. And while he shouldn’t have been there this weekend, Bucky worried that the man’s schedule might have changed.

_**Ir0nM4n:** nah_

_**Ir0nM4n:** just got a surprise for you_

_**H4wk3y3:** GOODIES_

_**W1nt3rS0ld13r:** lol greedy_

Still, he understood. Marvel had a great crafting system overall, except that it was just about impossible to get excellent results. Anyone could get normal gear, and with a bit of effort they could get fine gear. Good gear required actual practice, and people who were skilled at crafting usually managed great gear, but Iron was actually known for being the only one in the game who could _reliably_ get excellent results.

And he wasn’t hesitant about sharing with his friends, either, which meant the other Avengers usually benefited from his skill as well.

_**H4wk3y3:** oh like you’re not excited_

_**F4lc0n:** no fighting, kids_

_**W1nt3rS0ld13r:** i’ll fight if i want to_

_**H4wk3y3:** you’re not my real mom_

_**T3hC4pt41n:** hi falcon_

_**Th1rt33n:** isn’t fighting what we’re here for in the first place?_

A quick glance at Steve confirmed what Bucky had already known - his best friend was blushing. As much as Bucky found himself interested in Iron, he had a running bet with Natasha, Clint and Sam over when Steve and Sharon would start dating.

None of them were optimistic in their estimates.

_**L1ghtn1ng:** GREETINGS, FRIENDS_

_**Ir0nM4n:** hi zapdos_

_**Tr1xt3r:** do you have to do the caps *every time*?_

It was still amusing to him how much Loki bickered with Thor, especially because they all knew how close the two were. They hadn’t been, before, but playing Marvel together had brought the two together.

Honestly, it had brought all of them together.

_**W1nt3rS0ld13r:** think it’s more ‘wanting’ than ‘have to’_

_**Tr1xt3r:** *eyeroll*_

_**L1ghtn1ng:** IT IS PART OF MY CHARM :D_

_**H4wk3y3:** lol_

_**H4wk3y3:** so_

_**H4wk3y3:** goodies???_

_**Ir0nM4n:** yes, birdbrain_

_**Ir0nM4n:** goodies_

_**Ir0nM4n:** i managed to do some crafting_

_**Ir0nM4n:** weapons, cause i already did the armor pieces last week_

_**H4wk3y3:** new bow!? :D :D :D_

_**T3hC4pt41n:** that sounds amazing iron_

_**T3hC4pt41n:** thanks so much_

_**W1nt3rS0ld13r:** if we make this raid, we owe it to you_

_**Ir0nM4n:** nah_

_**Ir0nM4n:** it’s mostly your own skill_

_**Ir0nM4n:** i just make it a bit easier_

Watching as Iron handed out his new goodies, Bucky couldn’t keep the soft smile off his face. Despite being the only one they didn’t know in real life, Iron really felt like an integral part of the group, and he made them all so much better.

Not just with the gear, though that was a definite advantage, but with how incredibly kind and supportive and generous he was. Despite the fact that he clearly didn’t have the easiest life himself, he was always willing to help them all out whenever they needed it, with in-game issues and real life ones as well.

Whenever his father wasn’t at home, he was online at the most ridiculous times, which meant that if something was wrong with one of them, they could log on and Iron would likely be there.

It worried Bucky sometimes, considering he wasn’t sure if Iron ever slept, but when he’d expressed his hesitant concern, Iron had shrugged it off and promised him that he slept enough. What that meant, Bucky wasn’t sure, but he made an effort to trust Iron when he actually made a promise.

_**H4wk3y3:** omg this is *epic*_

_**H4wk3y3:** i am gonna shoot *all* the bad guys_

_**W1nt3rS0ld13r:** not if i get to them first_

_**L1ghtn1ng:** YOUR WEAPONS WILL NOT BE FASTER THAN THE SPEED OF LIGHT_

_**Th1rt33n:** you can get in line behind me_

_**Th1rt33n:** ladies first ;)_

_**Bl4ckW1d0w:** there’s gonna be plenty for everyone_

_**Tr1xt3r:** how about everyone just makes sure they don’t die_

_**Tr1xt3r:** don’t want to waste my time ressing you all_

_**Tr1xt3r:** risk missing out on loot_

_**F4lc0n:** risk going down collectively_

_**F4lc0n:** we all gotta stay alive_

_**T3hC4pt41n:** and we will_

_**T3hC4pt41n:** we discussed the plan_

_**T3hC4pt41n:** we know what to do_

_**T3hC4pt41n:** not to mention our teamwork is the *best*_

_**T3hC4pt41n:** we can do this_

_**W1nt3rS0ld13r:** or die trying :P_

_**Hulxx0r:** XD_

_**Ir0nM4n:** inspiring speech_

_**Ir0nM4n:** nice pessimistic ending_

_**Ir0nM4n:** time to have some fun :P_

_**H4wk3y3:** ready to rumble!_

_**L1ghtn1ng:** YEAHHHHHHH_

_**W1nt3rS0ld13r:** let’s kick some ass_

_**F4lc0n:** and take some loot_

_**Hulxx0r:** ready_

_**Th1rt33n:** new weapons are equipped_

_**Tr1xt3r:** ready to stop talking and get going_

_**Bl4ckW1d0w:** ready for some murder_

_**T3hC4pt41n:** AVENGERS ASSEMBLE_

And then they were off, trying to focus on the tactics and making sure everyone had all the support they needed. Bucky tended to remain on the back line, along with Clint and Loki, so they could relieve pressure whenever the others needed. Iron, Thor and Sam did double-duty, switching between long-distance and close-up fighting depending on the situation. Finally Steve and Bruce did most of the tanking, leaving Natasha and Sharon free to move around so they could do the most damage.

Most of them could switch from ranged to melee, but they all had their favorite roles to play. Not to mention those were easily the roles they were best suited to, to different extents, so they mostly stuck to their usual division and switched things up only when necessary for certain mechanics.

Breathing slowly, Bucky sniped one of the enemies that had been descending on Steve. “Thanks,” came a distracted mutter from the other side of the room, accentuated by a frantic tapping of keys as Steve tried to keep up.

_**F4lc0n:** shit_

_**F4lc0n:** they hit me_

_**T3hC4pt41n:** need a ress?_

_**F4lc0n:** nah_

_**F4lc0n:** just cover_

_**F4lc0n:** wings need to repair_

_**H4wk3y3:** got your back_

_**F4lc0n:** thanks_

_**F4lc0n:** bird pals 4 life_

_**H4wk3y3:** yassss_

_**W1nt3rS0ld13r:** birdbrains 4 life_

_**T3hC4pt41n:** focus pls_

_**W1nt3rS0ld13r:** multitasking ftw_

Even as he typed it, he used his mouse to shoot another enemy, grinning when he heard Steve’s sigh behind him. His friend would probably have rolled his eyes, too, if it hadn’t been for the fact that Steve was always unerringly focused when fighting.

_**F4lc0n:** omg_

_**F4lc0n:** omg_

_**Th1rt33n:** ?_

_**F4lc0n:** iron_

_**F4lc0n:** these wings_

_**F4lc0n:** the regen_

_**F4lc0n:** omg_

_**Bl4ckW1d0w:** already?_

_**F4lc0n:** YES_

_**H4wk3y3:** damn_

_**Th1rt33n:** wow_

_**Th1rt33n:** nice_

_**Ir0nM4n:** only the best_

_**W1nt3rS0ld13r:** mad respect_

He wanted to say more, wanted to compliment Iron on his amazing work and tell him that he _was_ , in fact, the reason they were succeeding at this raid, but he knew Iron would only try to deflect. And as good as he was at multitasking, Bucky didn’t want to make Iron’s job even harder, so he kept quiet for now.

_**L1ghtn1ng:** LOST SOME OF THEM_

_**L1ghtn1ng:** NORTH_

_**F4lc0n:** not seeing them_

_**Ir0nM4n:** moved east_

_**Ir0nM4n:** at 13_

_**T3hC4pt41n:** be right there_

_**Th1rt33n:** i can take them_

_**Th1rt33n:** nope_

_**Th1rt33n:** damn_

_**T3hC4pt41n:** got him_

_**Th1rt33n:** thanks_

_**T3hC4pt41n:** no problem :)_

_**T3hC4pt41n:** owed you ;)_

Considering it was usually the other way around, with Sharon coming to Steve’s help, no doubt his friend was absolutely elated that he could repay the favor. Bucky had to actively contain his snickering though - the emojis were a bit much in the middle of a battle.

_**F4lc0n:** cap behind!!_

_**W1nt3rS0ld13r:** not on my watch_

_**Ir0nM4n:** nice shot_

_**W1nt3rS0ld13r:** :D_

Slowly, the waves of enemies seemed to lessen a bit. Considering they still had five minutes of surviving left until they could face the boss, it made Bucky suspicious.

_**H4wk3y3:** shit_

_**H4wk3y3:** spotted_

_**H4wk3y3:** help_

_**L1ghtn1ng:** INCOMING_

_**Tr1xt3r:** watch your back_

_**Tr1xt3r:** idiot_

_**L1ghtn1ng:** THANK YOU_

_**Tr1xt3r:** ..._

_**Ir0nM4n:** hulk inc_

Glancing at the numbers that were slowly counting down, Bucky did everything he could to make sure he and his friends would make it through this alive and well enough to be able to defeat the boss. It wasn’t easy, especially since the last few waves were stronger than the ones before, but Bucky was proud to say he’d picked the best vantage spot - both Loki and Clint had been attacked a few times, but he’d managed to remain safe and able to help the others where necessary.

_**T3hC4pt41n:** boss time_

_**T3hC4pt41n:** anyone need extra regen time?_

_**Hulxx0r:** i’m all good_

_**Hulxx0r:** this stuff is awesome iron_

_**Bl4ckW1d0w:** agreed_

_**Th1rt33n:** same_

_**F4lc0n:** we might actually make this_

_**T3hC4pt41n:** of course we will make this_

Which was when the boss showed up, looking _very_ big and _very_ ugly and _very_ strong.

_**W1nt3rS0ld13r:** you sure?_

_**F4lc0n:** holy shit_

_**H4wk3y3:** that is a *lot* of steroids_

_**Ir0nM4n:** that is in need of plastic surgery_

_**Th1rt33n:** lol_

_**Th1rt33n:** true_

_**Th1rt33n:** that face is hideous_

_**T3hC4pt41n:** alright_

_**T3hC4pt41n:** focus_

_**T3hC4pt41n:** stick to the plan_

_**Ir0nM4n:** group up and hit it till it dies_

_**W1nt3rS0ld13r:** lol_

_**H4wk3y3:** lol_

_**F4lc0n:** lol_

_**Bl4ckW1d0w:** nice summary_

_**T3hC4pt41n:** *sigh*_

_**T3hC4pt41n:** let’s do this_

_**L1ghtn1ng:** AYE_

As much as Iron himself denied it, Bucky was absolutely certain they wouldn’t have made it without the equipment he’d crafted for them. Not only had he used some of the best materials in the game, but the excellent quality also meant the regen times for repair were lowered. It also heightened all of their stats, making them stronger and quicker, which turned out to be very necessary.

For the rest of the weekend, all of them had been riding the high of that victory, and when Bucky had suggested that they could do something nice for Iron in return, considering how much he did for all of them, everyone had eagerly agreed. They still weren’t sure what to do, considering how much he already had in-game and the fact that they didn’t know him in real life, but they’d been brainstorming on it together.

It made it that much more of a crash when they had to return to school again on Monday. SHIELD High wasn’t a bad school, especially since placement was reserved for teens with special achievements, but it was still _school_.

“Whassup, Brooklyn Boys,” Sam greeted them. Bruce, Natasha and Clint were already there as well, quickly going over some last-minute homework assignment that Clint had no doubt ignored the entire weekend. Phil and Audrey, their guardians, usually didn’t care too much about whether they’d finished their homework - as long as they kept up their grades and didn’t cheat to do it, they were allowed to be in charge of their own planning.

“Clint didn’t do his homework again?” Steve asked, like Monday morning wasn’t the same every week.

And, like every week, Natasha sighed. “Better things to do.”

“Greetings, friends!” Beside Thor, Bucky could see Loki rolling their eyes, and they quickly veered off to meet up with their own friends. It wasn’t quite quick enough to hide the faintly amused curl of their lips, though - as much as they pretended to be above it all, it was obvious they loved Thor and were actually amused by his antics. It was probably why Thor kept up with it, too.

Before Sharon could show up, they all watched as a dark Rolls Royce drove up, stopping in front of the school. Much like he did every day he’d been going to the school, Tony Stark got out of the car with a few hushed words thrown back at his driver. Then, he slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed into the school, not even taking notice of them except for a quick glance thrown their way as he walked past.

“ _Honestly,_ ” Sam sighed. “It’s not like we don’t know he’s rich. Does he have to throw it around like that, too?”

“Too fancy for public transport,” Steve joked. “What if his clothes got dirty?”

“Guys…” Bruce was clearly uneasy. It was a clear sign that he was getting better, since he probably wouldn’t have said anything before Phil and Audrey had taken him in after his father’s arrest.

“Sorry, Bruce.” Now it was Steve sighing, an apologetic smile on his face. “Just not his biggest fan.”

None of them really were, mostly due to the fact that he was Tony _Stark_. Still, considering it made Bruce uncomfortable, Bucky was more than willing to change the subject. “So, who else had trouble with that assignment for English?”

It wasn’t like Stark was important, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun with this chapter.
> 
> The story is based on the following prompt from the [Tony Stark Fanfic Prompts Tumblr](https://tonystarkismyprompt.tumblr.com/):  
> (High School/Gaming AU)  
> iron_man: hey cap, mind takin’ out the guys in left field?  
> AmericasCaptain: gotcha iron be there in a sec  
> iron_man: too late. looks like hulk got em  
> (Basically a typical high school AU where the Avengers team doesn’t like spoiled rich kid Tony Stark, except they’re all into gaming and unwittingly become friends online. When they find out that Tony is their friend and comrade in the game, they gain a whole new perspective of the boy.)
> 
> I did change the names a bit, but I hope they're all still recognizable.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or come say 'hi' on my [Tumblr](https://eirlyssa.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
